Cinderella Gabriella
by shootingforthestars
Summary: It was almost your basic Cinderella story... almost. *Guys, I need help! Give me ideas please!*
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella Gabriella

"Gabriella!" The shrill voice of her step mother called. "Gabriella!"

"Yes, yes, coming!" Said Gabriella, a girl of eighteen, hurriedly put on her apron and tied her hair into a messy ponytail. She climbed down the two flights of stairs and finally arrived at her step mother's room. "Yes?" She asked, not bearing to look her step mother in the eye.

"Finally you came; your sisters and I are going to the corporate party tonight. Before cleaning out the house you will help your sisters put on their dresses. Now I want them dressed to impress tonight, do you hear me?" Step mother asked. "Yes, loud and clear step mother." She said as her head remained down. "Good you are dismissed."

Gabriella closed the door to her step mother's room and traveled along the big hallways making her way to her first step sister's room, "Anna? Are you awake?" She spoke softly. "Yes, yes! In here!" Came a voice from the closet. Gabriella sighed, although Anna was cruel, she wasn't as cruel as her sister.

"I can't find anything to wear for tonight! We have to go shopping today! We have to! Wake up Sharpay!" Anna barked.

"Yes Anna," Gabriella said as she closed the door and made her way to her second step sister's room. She took a deep breath in, "Shar-" she started but was cut off short by a skirt thrown on top of her face. She lifted the skirt off her face this time to be greeted with a dress, "Sharpay?" She called again, "Sharpay?"

"What do you want, you slimy little brat?!" She yelled fiercely to Gabriella.

Gabriella winced, "Anna wants you two to go shopping today for the party." Sharpay stopped throwing clothes out of her clothes and thought for a moment, "Mom!"

"Mommy! Mommy! Can me and Anna go shopping today for the party? You see, Mommy, we don't have anything nice to wear and we want to impress Troy! Oh! The sound of his name sends shivers down my back! Please Mommy? Can we go?" Sharpay's nasally voice sounded from her mother's room. "Oh all right my little princesses! The credit card is in my Louis Vuitton tote bag. You need to take Gabriella with you though," was their mother's last request.

"Mommy! But why?"

"Because, my child, you need someone to carry your things don't you?" Was their step mother's reply. Both girls smiled, "Gabriella!"

"Yes?" Said a small voice from two rooms away. "Get dressed and hurry! You're going with us!"

"But why?" Gabriella asked as she was shoved up the stairs, "You need to carry our things obviously! God, now hurry! We're running out of time!" Barked Anna from the bottom of the stairs. "Okay?" Was all Gabriella said before she entered her room.

* * *

"Oh my God! Sharpay! You have to buy this one! You look so hot! Troy will definitely drop dead when he sees you in that!" Screamed Anna who had already bought her dress, along with matching shoes, and a clutch, all at different stores.

Sharpay's dress was a hot pink dress with a black sash under the bust. It flowed out, and stopped at mid-thigh. It was also strapless with a plunging V-neck line.

Anna's dress was a bubble hem dress that also reached her mid-thigh. It had rhinestone straps that connected to the front of the dress where the cleavage was. The color was peach.

Just as Gabriella was about to give her usual compliment a boy walked in. Both Anna and Sharpay gasped and squealed, "Troysie! Oh Troysie!"

Gabriella juggled the three shopping bags, plus their two purses, while she tried to reach Anna's cell phone.

"Hello ladies! How are you this morning?" Said the suave Troy Bolton. He was at least 5"10 with dark brown hair usually styled in a faux hawk, but his most prominent feature was his eyes. They were a light blue that changed color according to his mood.

"Troysie! Troysie, do you like my dress?" Asked Sharpay in her fake high pitched voice as she twirled in a circle.

Troy looked her down once and for a split second gave a disgusted look on his face that wasn't caught by the two girls. A giggle was heard from behind Sharpay and Anna, "Gabriella?" Both Anna and Sharpay sneered.

Gabriella widened her eyes in shock, "Oh sorry! Uhm, Anna your cell phone."

"Well who is it?" Anna demanded sharply.

"Chris something," she replied softly. "Oh," was all Anna said and she snatched the phone from Gabriella's hand.

Troy cleared his throat, "I'm not sure we got properly introduced, I'm Troy Bolton. Nice to meet you," he said as he offered his hand to her.

"Oh, uhm, I'm Gabriella Montez, Sharpay and Anna's step sister," she said quietly as she gracefully took his hands in her's. She smiled warmly as his big, calloused hand fit into her small, delicate one easily. Troy too smiled, "Are you new here? I'm certain I've never seen you here."

"Actually no," she replied, "I've lived in Albuquerque my whole life, or as far as I can remember."

"Hmm," was all he said. Both of them didn't realize that their hands were still in their same position.

Sharpay cleared her throat, "Excuse me." The pair ignored her and continued staring at each other, "Excuse me!" Sharpay screamed. The two jumped up in shock and quickly disconnected their hands.

"I'm so sorry Sharpay! It won't ever happen again!" Said Gabriella in a rush as she quickly shuffled her way into the dressing room stall.

_What was that all about?_, thought Troy. He shrugged and walked to the stall, "Will I see you at the party tonight?" He questioned through the door to Gabriella.

"Uhm, no. You won't, sorry. Why do you ask?" She said in reply.

"You'll give me someone to hang out with," he smiled. She smiled too, she opened the door and lent against the frame. She laughed, "That's the only reason?" He smiled wider, "Well, no. That and I just like your company."

"Well, you'll have us," said Sharpay as she came back into the dressing rooms. "So you are going then?" He said to Gabriella.

"No silly, you'll have me and Anna. We'll keep you company for as long as you want," she said as she winked flirtatiously at him and dragged her nail down his chest. Troy smiled uneasily, "Well would you look at the time! I have to go. Sharpay, Anna," he nodded his head to them. He then took Gabriella's hand in his again feeling how perfectly the contours of her hand matched with his, "Ella." Both Sharpay and Anna gasped in shock.

Gabriella blushed and looked down, and he just laughed, "I'll see you around, I promise." She nodded her head still looking down trying ever so hard to hide her tomato red face. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Gabriella bit her lip and only nodded to what he was saying to her. He nodded his head to the two other girls and gave Gabriella a small smile.

After he left the dressing room Sharpay snarled viciously at Gabriella, "You wretched little rat! You stay away from him! He's mine," then she walked into the stall and changed she took the dress over to the cashier and paid for it. Gabriella juggled the items on her arms and handed the dresses Sharpay didn't want to the clerk. She walked out of the store and waited patiently outside, her cheeks flushed red.

Sharpay threw the dress to Gabriella and said, "Alright it's 3 o' clock, we have 4 hours. What do you want to do Anna?" Anna thought for a moment, "I think we should start getting ready. I mean we still have to shower and all that." Sharpay nodded her head, "Okay, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella Gabriella

Once they got home both Anna and Sharpay rushed to their bathrooms to get ready. Gabriella sighed, she walked up the stairs and dropped their dresses and accessories off in their room and went to her room to change. After putting her hair up in her messy ponytail and slipping on her work clothes and shoes, she remembered what Troy had said to her.

"_Please, let me come over, I don't think I can deal with Sharpay and Anna for a whole five hours."_

Her eyes widened in shock. _What did you do?, _her mind screamed. Why did she agree anyway? Was it safe for her? Apparently she would just have to wait and see for herself. She sighed then started walking down the stairs to start her chores. She would be up later than usual due to the impromptu shopping trip, she sighed, _Whoopee_, she thought to herself. She grabbed the broom, mop, and bucket. She decided today she'd start off downstairs since everyone was busy upstairs.

*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*FOUR HOURS LATER_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It was now seven o' clock and Gabriella's step family was getting ready to go, "Now Gabriella when we get back I expect this house to be clean. We might have some guest coming over," her step mother said as she winked over to her 'beautiful' -in her eyes- daughters. They giggled and jumped into the awaiting limo, "now we expect to be back by midnight or later. Good bye!"

Gabriella sighed in relief as they finally left the house, now all she had to do was clean the upstairs then she could gain some much needed rest. She made her way upstairs and began cleaning each of their rooms as thoroughly as she could.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*TWO HOURS LATER_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Nine o' clock read the grandfather clock in the hallway. She had changed out of her work clothes, took a long shower, and changed into her pajamas. She made herself a cup of hot chocolate and sat on the living room couch. She finished her chores much earlier than she had anticipated, maybe it was the fact that no one was bothering her or demanding something of her as she cleaned.

She then remembered what he had said to her earlier that day. He said he was going to meet her at her house. Did he even know where she lived? It already has been two hours. Where was he? She sighed and continued sipping at her hot chocolate. She contemplated her options, what could she do right now? It was such a big house with nothing to do in it. Just then her stomach hollered for her attention. She shrugged her shoulders and began walking to the kitchen to possibly make some food. She pulled out cheese, bread, and butter; took out the pan, and began to butter the bread.

Just then the sound of knocking could be heard from the front door. Gabriella looked up from her bread and towards the hallway. She put the knife down and walked slowly over to the door. She unlocked it and opened it slowly.

"Jeez, way to be dramatic, Gabriella," Troy laughed as soon as his face was seen.

She smiled and lightly pushed his shoulder, "Shut up."

He put his arms up in defense, "I'm just saying. So are you going to let me in?"

"I guess, why not? Come in," she said as she opened the door wider and stepped out of his way. He stepped in and headed straight for the living room. This took Gabriella by surprise a little, "Have you been here before, Troy?"

"Yea, loads of times, my mom and your step mom were always trying to pair me up with either Anna or Sharpay," he shivered at the thought, "which is why I was kind of shocked when you said step sister I didn't know Mrs. Evans remarried."

She smiled, "Actually, Mr. Montez remarried, and I am Mr. Montez's daughter. They got married when I was about six I think, I don't know around that age, but anyway he passed away and well here we are."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But that still doesn't explain why I haven't seen you before," Troy said as he plopped down onto the couch, "Well, aren't you going to sit with me?"

Gabriella smiled and shook her head, "Actually I was feeling a bit hungry so I was making a grilled cheese sandwich then you decided to knock on the door." He laughed, "All right let's go then." She laughed and walked across the hallway to the kitchen where her half buttered bread sat on the counter. "Would you like one?" She asked politely. He replied, "No, there was enough food at the party."

She nodded her head, "Speaking of the party. How did you not manage to get caught?"

He laughed again, "I have no idea. I just left when no one was looking, at least I don't think anyone was looking."

"Hmm…" was all she said. "How have I not seen you before El?"

She shrugged and smiled shyly at hearing the nickname, "It depends. When did you start coming here?"

He shrugged too, "I don't know, when I was thirteen maybe fourteen." She smiled, "That is around the time that Ms. Evans decided I was too ugly to be shown in public." He laughed, "Really? Ms. Evans? No, she wouldn't do that to someone."

She smiled, "You couldn't imagine the things she's done to me in the past twelve years," she said as she placed the bread onto the pan and placed the cheese as well as the other piece of bread on top of it. A sizzling sound could be heard as Gabriella looked up to see Troy staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked as she began to wipe at her face around her mouth.

He gently smiled and stood from the bar stool he was sitting on, "No, nothing. All I see is you." He walked over to her and gazed gently into her eyes, "I wonder what it would be like to kiss you," he wondered out loud. Her eyes widened, "No, you can't!" He tilted his head to the side, "Why not?" She backed away toward the wall and just shook her head, "You're not even supposed to be here!"

She then smelled a burning smell and realized that she had left her grilled cheese sandwich on one side for too long, "Shit," she mumbled to herself. She moved to the stove and turned off the fire. She rubbed and hand over her face and sighed. "If they find out that you were here, alone with me, there's just an endless list of thing that not only Ms. Evans will do to me, but what Sharpay and Anna will do to me."

Troy walked behind Gabriella and gave her a small hug, "Hey, hey, well whatever she does I want you to call me or something. I want to be there for you," he was cut short by the sound of keys being slid into the keyhole. Both Troy and Gabriella looked up, "My room. Come with me."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs toward her room. She checked one of the grandfather clocks near the stairwell and saw that it was midnight, _how did I let this go on for so long? _She asked herself frantically. She pushed him into the closet in the darkness of her room and jumped into her bed. She heard the elevator bell ring and she quickly turned her back to the door and shut her eyes.

The door to her room was slammed opened and there stood Ms. Evans in all her glory, "You ungrateful child! Get up!" Ms. Evans threw the blankets off Gabriella and yanked her out of bed. "You didn't clean out the kitchen!" Ms. Evans screamed in her ear as she pushed her towards the stairs. Gabriella heard Sharpay and Anna chuckle in her doorway and sighed, another long night. She made her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Cinderella Gabriella

After returning upstairs an hour later, making sure she didn't miss a spot on the kitchen floor, Gabriella threw herself onto her bed and took a deep breath. What she didn't know was Troy was still in her closet watching her with a slight smile on his face. He opened the door as quietly as he could then jumped on top of her. He covered her mouth and had to bite his lip from bursting into hysterical laughter.

Gabriella shoved Troy off of her and sat up. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked as she took a quick peek outside her bedroom door.

Troy just laughed, "I thought it would be fun to scare you."

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Now you have to go," she said as she pulled up her window. "There's a tree right here and judging by your body structure I'm pretty sure you can climb down a measly little tree."

"Oh come on! Don't be such a kill joy!" Troy whined as he moved to stand next to her.

"Your parents will be wondering where you are," Gabriella tried to reason with him. "I'm eighteen, I'm a big boy," he said as he turned to his side to face her.

"It's 1 A.M., Troy," Gabriella tried again. "I'm sure that's not too late for you," Troy traced down her arm till he reached her hand and turned her body to face him.

"I… I have run out of reasons," she said as she turned her face to meet his smoldering gaze. "Good," was all he said before he gently placed his lips on her's. The kiss was slow and unrushed. Sweet and sensual. Gabriella's hand pulled on Troy's belt hoops while the other dug itself in his hair. Troy's hands busied themselves within the ends of her hair. They broke away to catch their breaths.

Gabriella sighed, "You really have to go." Troy gave her a small peck, "I don't want to," he whined. Gabriella smiled, "Yea, you really need to." She helped Troy onto the tree and he gave her one last smoldering kiss, "When will I see you?" Gabriella sighed yet again, "I don't know. Now go, before you get me in trouble and you for sure will never see me." Troy smiled, "Well we wouldn't want that now do we," and then he climbed down the tree.

His feet touched the floor and he ran for the gate, he looked back to see Gabriella still at her window, watching him. He smiled again then opened the gate to let himself out.

* * *

Gabriella scrubbed the floors of the living room; she wiped the sweat off her forehead and emptied the bucket of dirty water into the kitchen sink. It's been three days since that fateful day that Troy Bolton had kissed her and she knew she couldn't get her hopes up.

She refilled the bucket and put it next to her rag; she stood up to stretch her back, and then heard the doorbell ring. Gabriella groaned, "Coming!"

"Evans household, how may I help -- Troy! What are you doing here?" She half whispered, half yelled.

"Shh, shh. I don't have that much time, I'm just going to give you something okay, and sneak a few kisses," Troy said while quickly entering the house. Once she closed the door and turned around, she felt her body pushed against the wall and his lips on her's. "I—What?—What are you doing here?" She managed to gasp out between his kisses.

Troy groaned at the lack of contact from her lips, "I swear, if you don't kiss me right now… I'll… probably just kiss you, so shut up and kiss me." In no hurry she reattached her lips to his and dug her hands into his hair. After a few more pecks, he finally loosened his grip on her and gently picked her up so that her legs wrapped around his torso, he walked them over to the couch almost knocking down her newly filled bucket of water.

"As much as I liked that 'hello' I think I still deserve a proper one," Gabriella said as she repositioned herself so that she wasn't straddling his waist. He smiled gently, "hey." She smiled a little, "hello," and she kissed him on the cheek.

Troy lifted her up a little so that he could grab something from his pocket, "Okay, so here's my number. I realized I didn't have yours and vice versa. I realized that ten minutes after I got home and wanted to call you. Do you have a cell phone?" Gabriella blushed lightly, "No, Ms. Evans said it would be just another waste of money on me."

Troy rolled his eyes; "I thought so… so I bought you something, ta-da!" he pulled out a brand new Blackberry curve and placed it in her hand, "it's already got my number programmed in, so… yea."

Gabriella bit her lip, "This is very kind of you, but I really can't accept this. I mean, you're basically a total stranger to me and yet you bought me a Blackberry! I can't take this!"

"Well I don't want to be a total stranger to you, and I probably won't get to see you too often, and I'm pretty sure Ms. Evans doesn't really let you make calls on the land line," said Troy, pushing her hand that was offering the Blackberry back.

"I… well… that's true, but I still feel weird accepting this," she said as she placed the Blackberry in her pocket knowing Troy wouldn't give up until she took it. Troy smiled in triumph, "So, I'll call you today or tonight, either one, but now I have to go. I'll talk to you later." He gave her a small kiss on her forehead then stood up, "Bye, El," and he lead himself out the door.

* * *

After changing into her pajamas and doing her usual nightly routine, Gabriella plopped herself into her bed and snuggled deeply into the blankets. She switched off her light and closed her eyes, just then her new phone rang. Her eyes split open immediately and her hand reached for the phone on her night stand.

"Hello?" She questioned hopefully into the receiver.

"Hey, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time," said Troy on the other line. He was lying on his back on his bed with his hand behind his head.

"No! No, not at all, what's up?" Gabriella said, suddenly sitting up from her sleeping position.

"Uhm… well I realized that I forgot to get you a charger for your awesome new phone, so I'll do a really quick drop by tomorrow."

"Oh, I didn't realize. Hmm… so how are you?"

"Honestly, El? I'm bored as hell; I really wish you were here."

Gabriella smiled a little then sighed, "I know, I wish you were with me too," she whispered into the phone.

"So… what's your favorite color?"

Gabriella chuckled, "Well… that wasn't random at all, but as of right now, ocean blue."

Troy smirked, "Hmm… is it really? Well… mine's chocolate."

"What's your favorite food, like in terms of country?" Troy continued on.

"Uhm," and although he couldn't see her he knew she was probably biting her lip, "uhm… I'd have to say Japanese, but a good double-double with cheese and fries you can never go wrong with."

Troy laughed, "That's my girl." Gabriella giggled, "So, what's your favorite animal?"

"Hmm… I think, I think a liger. Yea, totally a liger is my favorite animal," he said while nodding his head on the other side, "What's yours?"

Gabriella laughed, "Honestly, uhm… a koala. They're so cute and cuddly!"

Troy rolled his eyes out of playfulness, "I wouldn't have expected that one out of you. Uhm… your worst memory."

Gabriella thought for a second, "Ooh, I have a really good one, but it's like second to worst, obviously the first is the death of my father, but this one's bad. Okay, so one day I was playing in a store and I hid under one of those spinning racks, mind you I was about four, and so I saw this little hole in the center, and I got curious. So I stuck my finger into the little hole, then some lady spun the rack and my whole nail was completely ripped off! It was terrible! True story, I swear on my life."

"Oh God, that's terrible. That's just… nasty; your nail grew back, right?" Said Troy as he suddenly began to notice his finger nails.

"Obviously, Troy! Jeez!"

"Ah, well you never know, I mean I never really noticed your finger nails, but now every time I see you I'm going to look at your fingers," he said as he shifted his body so it was facing downwards.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Gabriella panicked, she stuffed her face into her pillow and hid the hand that was holding the phone under the blanket; she heard a scoff and once she was sure whoever was there was indeed gone she carefully took out her phone again.

"Hello?" She whispered quietly into the receiver.

"Hey. Is the coast clear?" Troy asked quietly into the phone.

"Yea, so what's your worst memory?"

Troy thought for a second, "Now that I think about it, I don't really have one. I've always had a good life and never really take that for granted. What's your worst fear?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Being truly alone."

Troy tilted his head on confusion, "Isn't alone… alone?"

"No because I know I'd be alone when the light in my necklace stops shining. My father told me the day he gave it to me that the stone would always shine even if he were dead. Since it's still shining, I know that he's still with me in spirit, that's what kept me going, what kept me here in this wretched place," Gabriella said while she absent mindedly pulled on her charm.

"Wow, that's really cool," was all Troy said, he wondered if that were actually true.

"What's yours?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Honestly," and even though she couldn't see him she knew that he was blushing just a little by the sound of his voice, "honestly, not being able to love."

"Wow, I wouldn't have expected that one out of you at all, no offence," Gabriella said the she yawned.

"Oh hey are you tired, I'll let you go, I'll see you tomorrow, get some rest baby," Troy said.

"No, no I'm not tired," she yawned again, "okay, so maybe I'm a little tired."

Troy smiled, "Go to sleep, El. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Hmm, good night," said Gabriella who switched off her phone then fell asleep a minute later.


	4. Chapter 4

Cinderella Gabriella

Gabriella scrubbed the floor furiously after serving her step family breakfast in the dining room, Gabriella was told by her step mother that they were having guests over and that the rooms should be spotless. So after cleaning their dishes, Gabriella pulled her hair back into a bun and grabbed her bucket, rag, and mop.

She scrubbed and scrubbed till she could almost see her reflection in the beautiful tile floor. She wiped the sweat off her brow, stretched her cramping hands, and continued back to work. Sharpay came running through the room and knocked down Gabriella's bucket that was full of water.

"Watch where you put that thing, you're so rude, I could've died!" Screamed Sharpay as she glared at Gabriella, "The Boltons are coming over so you better be on your best behavior, got it?" Then she scurried off to find a dress to wear.

_The Boltons were coming? Oh, great,_ she thought to herself. _The first unofficial time I'm meeting Troy's family and I'm going to be their maid, fun,_ she thought sourly and she began to work on the overturned bucket. She sighed deeply; this was going to be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

"Troy! Get ready we're leaving for the Evans' household in 30 minutes!" Troy's mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

_Evans' household, that meant Gabriella, yes!_ He thought to himself, did a small victory dance, and then he smelled his shirt and decided that he needed a shower then he could pick his clothes. After ten minutes in the shower he sprayed himself with a bit of Axe and just let his hair dry naturally, he'd style it later.

He slipped on a clean pair of boxer briefs then looked through the lumps of clothing to try and find something to wear. Seven minutes later he decided on a white V-neck shirt, a black vest, dark washed jeans, and navy blue Vans. He walked back into his bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror, style his hair or not? He shrugged his shoulders, might as well style it, so he squirted a patch of gel into the palm of his hand and began to style.

Ten minutes later, Troy finished faux hawking his hair and walked out of his bathroom. He grabbed his wallet then grabbed his iPhone and scrolled down his "Favorites" list under contacts. Gabriella's name popped up and he pressed call.

Gabriella's phone rang as she was getting out of the shower, "Hello?"

"Hey, did I catch you at a bad time?" Troy asked curiously.

"No, actually, I just got out of the shower," she said while taking out her black and white uniform that rose a little above her knee and was deeper in the neck than the rest.

"Putting thoughts into my head, are you Ms. Montez?" Troy chuckled.

Gabriella scoffed jokingly, "Eww! You perv! I have to change I'll see you later."

Troy laughed heartily, "Alright see you later." He grabbed the charger that was on his night stand and his original Ray Ban shades.

As soon as he reached the bottom step his mother told him that he had to take his car because they were going out with their country club golf league with Ms. Evans afterwards.

* * *

The doorbell rang, Gabriella took a deep breath, she hoped she looked okay, "Welcome to the Evans' household, my name is Gabriella, if you need anything please don't be afraid to ask," she said.

"Oh! Why thank you, Miss. My name is Lucille and this is my husband Jack, our son Troy should be here in a second, we told him to bring his own car," said Mrs. Bolton as she entered the house.

"May I take your purse and your hat sir?" Gabriella said politely as she offered her hand.

"Yes thank you, Jack hand the girl your hat, I don't even know why you wore it now," Lucille handed Gabriella her purse and took the hat off of Jack's head, "he is obsessed with this hat!"

Gabriella smiled, Troy was lucky, "Now, Mom, I hope you guys aren't annoying Gabriella with your little bickering."

Troy slipped off his Ray Bans and winked at Gabriella, "I apologize for my parents Gabriella, they can be a little troublesome sometimes."

Gabriella just giggled, "I don't mind," a small glint of sadness flashed through Gabriella's eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Troy, "Ms. Evans and Sharpay should be down soon." She turned on her heel to put away the purse and hat in the closet, she placed her palms on the nearby table and felt her face flush red.

She felt a hand rub on her arm, "Hey, you okay?" Gabriella leaned into his touch then relaxed into his chest, "I miss my Dad," she confessed to him. He kissed her temple, "I'm sorry." Gabriella took a deep breath in, "It's fine, you should go before the Evans come down," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then made her way to the kitchen to check on the lunch she had prepared.

Troy walked back into the living room where his parents sat on the couch, "Troy, come here," said Lucille.

"Yea, Mom?" He said while taking a seat next to her.

"I saw that back there, how do you know her?" Lucille said while giving him a mother-knowing look.

Troy blushed, "You saw that? Will you promise that you won't tell Mrs. Evans or Sharpay and Anna?"

"I promise, I promise! Now how do you know her?" Lucille demanded always in need of good gossip.

"Okay so a few days ago I ran into her at the mall with Sharpay and Anna, while they went dress shopping, she's actually their step sister, so in a way she's kind of like Cinderella," Troy said.

"Oh, is that why you came home so late that day of the party?"

"Uh, yea," he said feebly, "don't say anything please!" They heard footsteps from the stairs, "Don't say a word, Mom, please?"

"You have my word," she said in a whisper, "Stella, always a pleasure to see you!"

"Same to you, Lucille, and how are you, Jack?" Ms. Evans said in a sugary tone.

"Always swell miss!" Jack said while giving her a small wave.

"That's fantastic!" Ms. Evans said. "Where are the girls?" Lucille asked curiously. Ms. Evans smiled, "I'm glad you asked, Anna is at the beach for a party with her friends and Sharpay is upstairs getting ready."

While this was going on, Troy snuck to the kitchen. He bit his smile back when he saw that Gabriella wasn't facing him. He crept up behind her then said, "Boo!" He grabbed her waist with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

After he let her go, she turned around, "Troy! You're such a jerk, that's twice in less than a week!" Troy just laughed, "I can't help it if you're just so damn cute and easily scared." Gabriella shoved his shoulder, "Oh shut it!"

Troy just laughed some more, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Do I get a kiss now?" Gabriella smiled then leaned in, "No," then she pulled her head back all the way and walked around the kitchen island to the other side. "Tease," Troy muttered under his breath. He too walked around the island; he came up behind her and hugged her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and gave her a kiss on her temple again.

A small click sound didn't disturb the two lovebirds as Lucille quickly saved the picture on her digital camera then walked back to the living room.

Troy nuzzled her hair, "I brought you that charger, it's in my car." Gabriella turned in his arms and wrapped her fingers around his belt hoops, "You do too much for me." She kissed him, and as she did she dragged her hands up his chest then played with the un-gelled hairs at the back of his neck.

Another click sound was heard but the two were too engrossed in their own world to notice Lucille still in the doorway.

Gabriella sighed; she could live like this forever. His lips felt so soft on her's and she loved the way her body molded easily into his. Gabriella needed to catch her breath, "Someone's going to see us." Troy rolled his eyes, "Will you let loose for a second? Relax, no one's going to see us!" Gabriella rested her forehead on his chest, "I have paranoia, even I get paranoid with my paranoia, sorry."

Troy smiled, "It's fine, you just need to relax. One day I'm going to come over here and give you a foot rub."

Gabriella looked at him, resting her chin on his chest, "Why only foot? Why can't it be full body?" She whined while placing small kisses on his covered chest.

"If you want then sure, I could do a full body massage, but only for you," Troy smiled down at her.

"Yay!" Gabriella cheered, "Okay I need to finish setting up so I'm going to need to untangle myself from you."

Troy groaned and tilted his head to the back, "No." Gabriella giggled, "Yes!" Troy hid his face in her hair and just inhaled her scent; she was so intoxicating to him.

Another clicking sound could be heard and Lucille again saved the picture on her camera then pretended to be coming out of the bathroom close to the kitchen's back entrance where she was. She heard Sharpay coming down the stairs.

"Troysie!" They heard the unmistakable voice of Sharpay Evans, both their heads shot up. Gabriella shoved his shoulders down so that he was kneeling on the floor against the island.

"Hey you, have you seen Troysie?" Sharpay asked Gabriella not even bothering to use Gabriella's name.

"I have a name you know," Gabriella said while turning around to face her at the doorway.

"Which is of the least importance, have you seen Troy?" Sharpay said while flicking her golden locks over her left shoulder revealing a heart tattoo over her left breast.

"Oh very nice tattoo, a heart, how original," Gabriella said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and leaned her forearms on the counter.

"Bitch," Sharpay muttered, "Just tell me where Troy is so I can show him my new tat."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know where he is, I know where his parent are. Maybe he's hiding from you."

Troy had to bite his finger to keep from laughing at the truth in her words. Gabriella then smiled sweetly, "Good luck finding him." Sharpay scoffed and turned sharply on her heel, "Whatever."

Gabriella slid down the island, "I always have fun making fun of her." Troy smiled as well, "I can tell." He gave her a small peck then stood up, "I should be getting back to my parents, see you later gator." He said while helping her up. "Fine, fine, just know I won't be there to defend you against the man-eating Barbie doll," Gabriella said while she shrugged her shoulders. "Let's just hope I live then," Troy laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinderella Gabriella

"Mmm, this pasta carbonara, is amazing who cooked it?" Lucille gushed as she took another delicious bite of pasta. "Oh are maid, Gabriella, she can do any of the household chores! Gabriella!" Mrs. Evans hollered her name.

"Yes miss?" Gabriella said timidly, she peeked half her body outside the kitchen door. "Mrs. Bolton said that your pasta is amazing," said Mrs. Evans, "if I may say so myself, this is quite delicious."

Gabriella gasped; did she really just say that? "Uhm, thank you." Mrs. Evans nodded her head to dismiss her already into a deep conversation about golf with Mr. Bolton.

Troy stretched his arms, "I'm gonna take this to the kitchen," he said while getting up. Mrs. Evans' head turned sharply, "Gabriella can get it for you it's no problem for her."

"No, really it's fine. I need to stretch my legs anyway," Troy said already half-way standing.

"Troysie, you wanna see my new tattoo?" Sharpay said while she yanked at his arm to a sitting position. Mrs. Evans smiled at her daughter then yelled, "Gabriella! Clean up Troy's plate!"

Gabriella rushed out of the kitchen, she grabbed Troy's plate and a few others that were wiped clean. Troy looked at her pleading, not paying the tiniest bit of attention to Sharpay's left breast in his face. He mouthed, "Help me!" to her and Gabriella had to stop herself from laughing then falling flat on her face which would probably happen.

She entered the kitchen and only then did she let out a small giggle. She placed the plates into the dishwasher after rinsing them slightly. Then she looked at the almost finished desserts. The slightly melted chocolate chip cookie sandwiches had various flavored ice cream in them like, vanilla and cookies and cream. She wiped her hands on her towel then wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the dining table?" Gabriella asked, her back facing the back entrance to the kitchen.

Troy smiled, "I should be, doesn't mean I have to be." She turned around, "Well aren't you a clever one?"

Troy laughed, "Look who's talking," he opened his arms, "Come here." Gabriella had to stop herself from running over to him; she calmly walked over to his beautiful figure and dug her face into his chest.

"It's been a long day," she murmured into it. Troy just nodded his head into her hair, "I know baby." Then his eyes caught the tasty desserts and his mouth watered, "but a totally worth it long day if I get to eat one of those." He walked towards the counter where the desserts sat. Gabriella snorted while she turned to look at him, "You, my friend, are a pig."

"Nah, just a guy," he said as he looked at her, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, "If you're a good boy, I'll let you have the first one, and you get to choose the flavor." Troy's eyes lit up like he had just been told that he would get to play a one-on-one with Kobe Bryant.

"I'm a good boy, I've been a good boy all day, and I even endured the wrath of Sharpay Evans' boob! Come on, that deserves an award, an extra big award at that!"

Gabriella snorted, "An extra big reward? Really and what does this extra super special award consist of?"

Troy laughed and turned around to look at her, "Well, obviously one of those cookies and then a kiss or two from you."

She raised her eyebrows, "I have two more to make, just wait a second."

She walked over to the kitchen island as he walked around to sit on the bar stool to watch her work. He leaned his chin on the palm of his hand and just studied her.

The way she moved gracefully across the kitchen floor; the way she absentmindedly pushed away the bangs from her face. He watched as she stacked the last cookie on top of the ice cream then wipe her hands on her towel again. He smiled when he realized that she was finished and stood up from the bar stool.

"Do I get to choose mine yet?" He asked her hopefully with a sparkle in his eyes.

Gabriella laughed heartily, "Yea, go ahead."

Troy scanned the tray with careful eyes. They darted between the vanilla and cookies and cream, but soon found his hand reaching for the cookies and cream flavored cookie sandwich. He munched on it happily while giving Gabriella a sloppy kiss to the forehead.

"Very yummy," he said as he licked his fingers clean, "Mmm."

Gabriella smiled, "Well, I'm glad you liked it. Oh, you still have a bit of crumbs on your face."

Troy wiped around his mouth with the back of his hand, "Where?" Gabriella giggled and walked towards him. She kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth, above his mouth, the other corner of his mouth, then his other cheek, saying "here" after each kiss.

"And most defiantly here," she said before she kissed his lips. Troy pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist.

Gabriella pulled away and licked her lips, "You taste like cookies and cream." She smiled sweetly to him.

Troy smirked, "Well, aren't you the little vixen?"

"I try my best," she shrugged her shoulders, "now get out. I have to go serve these."

"Fine, fine," he pressed another kiss to her lips the returned to the dining room. He sat in his chair next to Sharpay and grimaced.

"Troysie, where were you? You were gone for so long!" Sharpay took his hand and kissed it, "I was starting to get worried," she batted her eyelashes at him.

He looked at her weirdly, "Do you have something in your eye?"

She stopped batting her eyelashes, "Oh, uhm- no. Where is Gabriella with that dessert? Gabriella!"

Gabriella pushed through the double doors with a tray in her hands, "Yes, yes. I was just about to come out."

"Well, obviously you weren't fast enough!" Sharpay scoffed at her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You're one to talk," she muttered. Troy spit out his drink and burst into laughter. Gabriella smirked at him and put the cookies down, "You go to the kitchen to clean off your pants," she directed to Troy.

Troy bit his lip and shut his eyes to contain the laughter that wanted to pour out of him, he gave Gabriella a look and she smiled slightly at him.

She gestured to the desserts, "Please, enjoy." She walked into the kitchen towards the rolling on the floor laughing Troy, she hit his chest, "You're going to get me in trouble!"

"Me? What did I do?" He asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up so that he was eye to eye with her. She glared at him, "That whole scene back there! I mean, come on, Troy!"

"I couldn't help it! That was way too funny!" He laughed again.

She rolled her eyes, "Lucky for me, you're the only one who heard it. Come on let's get you cleaned up, you look like you peed yourself."

He too looked down at his pants, "Ah, yea, let's go do that." Gabriella helped him up and walked with him to the bathroom. On the way there he grabbed her hand gently and interlaced their fingers. Gabriella looked down at their hands then to Troy, who was looking the other way. She smiled then squeezed his hand lightly. He smiled to himself.


End file.
